Looping Fairies
by RaphaelplusMikey
Summary: Lucy is an Anchor, her, Loke, and Gajeel are a trio of pranksters called 'Looper's Laughs', the Celestial spirits don't seem to realize that Lucy is slightly off her rocker, and Natsu and Gray are finally agreeing on things (half the time). What exactly went wrong? Oh yeah, Lucy kept going back to the day she first met Natsu and Happy. Again, and again, and again. Time loops! Yay!
1. First Time Looper!

**Looping Fairies**

**Chapter One**

**A First Time Looper**

**Hello there! RpM here with a brand new story! This is my second Fairy Tail fanfic that I've actually written down, so I'm downright curious of how this one will turn out. I'm also going to be posting the first chapter of the first one right around the time I post this ,so I'm going to be monitoring them to see which is more popular. As you've probably already figured out from the title (or read in the description, either way) this story is about time loops! That's right people, I fell in love with the idea of time loops since I read my first time looping fanfic. Now, for those who don't know what time loops are, I'm not the best person to ask about it. I don't know very much, meaning I can tell you WHAT they are just not the theory on WHY they happen. **

**Here goes nothing:**

**Time loops are when a person, called a looper, keeps restarting their life and experiences, typically beginning and ending at certain points. Sometimes the loop variates from what happens in the baseline loop, from a tiny inconsequential event to something that dramatically alters the loop from what the looper expects it to be. There are certain loops, called crossover or fused loops, where several or more loopers are swapped or replaced with loopers from another dimension. **

**The most important thing about the loops is the Anchor. They are the first person to start looping in their dimension, and they keep their dimension stable. The Anchor is always looping, unless replaced with a different Anchor in a fused loop. Once the Anchor starts looping, eventually more loopers appear. They are usually people that are close to the Anchor in the baseline loop, though there are a few exceptions. **

**When a loop restarts, nothing is carried over from the previous loop except the looper's memories. Experienced loopers have a small pocket dimension where they store things that they want to keep throughout the loops. Loopers are insanely stir crazy, especially the Anchors. A loop where the loopers decide to say 'frag this' and do whatever the heck they want without following the baseline loop are called 'vacation loops'.**

**I hope I explained that good enough, and if not I'm so sorry! For anyone who likes good looping stories or any My Little Pony fans out there, look up the fanfiction "MLP Loops". It's an awesome story, not to mention incredibly hilarious and very well written. For anybody who doesn't like My Little Pony, I hold no grudges against you so I ask that you do not hold one against me. There will possibly be MLP: FiM fused loops in the future of this story. Before you click that back button, at least try and imagine how the characters are going to react if they are talking to/in a world full of/or are turned into colorful girly looking ponies. Is that mental image hilarious or not? I'd also like to say that the reason I'm not putting this among crossovers is because the story is not focused on other dimensions. There will be plenty of parts where they are in other dimensions or deal with people/creatures from other dimensions, but that is not all that the story focuses on. Plus, there would be so many crossovers that I wouldn't know which category to post it under, so it's just going in the Fairy Tail section.**

***looks back* AAAHHH! I TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE AUTHORS WHO POST RIDICULOUSLY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES! QUICK, START READING BEFORE IT GOES ANY FURTHUR!**

**I'd like to say right now that I own NOTHING in this story except the plot, and no copyright is intended.**

* * *

**(1.1)**

Lucy was confused.

Her past day had been completely normal. Well, normal as in it happened all the time. The problem was, that day had happened before.

Several times.

That day in question was the day she had first met Natsu, Happy, and the rest of Fairy Tail, nearly getting captured by a slave trader in the process.

The first time she had thought it was just a dream, and did the exact same thing she'd done before. Only thing was, the dream didn't end. She lived her life exactly the same as the first time, except for some weird reason after the Nirvana incident she'd woken up to restart her life. _Again._

She then became very careful of everything she did, making sure to do everything the exact same as before, terrified of the repercussions of doing something wrong. There was only one difference in each reset: It always ended at different points. Sometimes after the Nirvana thing, sometimes after the GMG, etc.

After exactly thirteen times of reliving her life, she made sure to keep perfect count, she tried a little experiment. After two more resets, she came to the conclusion that nothing she did transferred into the next reset. After _that _she decided to say eff it and have some fun.

And so she usually did things her own way, unless she needed a break and then she would let things go normally with only a few tweaks here and there. At her current time she had been through exactly forty-three resets, and was on her forty-forth. One thing she enjoyed about the resets was that she always retained her level of magic, and so was much stronger than she had been at this point in the beginning.

At 'this point', she was going through her 'first' meeting with everyone at Fairy Tail. It went the exact same way it always did.

Pfffffft, yeah right!

Instead of freaking out and running away once he realized she was a Celestial wizard, Loke had just stared at her and walked off muttering to himself while his eyes twitched. Later, he had asked if he could talk to her in private.

As soon as they'd gotten far enough away that two certain Dragon Slayers couldn't hear them, she'd figured out the exact range of their super sensitive hearing and smell eleven resets ago, he'd turned to her and looked her over with a nervous look.

"Uh,, L-Lucy? Do you maybe... Um.. Remember.. uh..." He stuttered and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. The possible meaning of his actions hit Lucy like a stir crazy lion. (lame pun intended)

"You're resetting too?!" She squealed with glee as she proceeded to glomp him.

"Um, resetting?" He questioned with a blank face, surprised at how she seemed eager to touch him.

"Yeah! Resetting, that's what I named it! You know, things are suddenly started over back in the past?" She looked at him warily. Maybe he wasn't, and this was just something going differently without her influence for once?! Maybe he would think she was crazy!

He seemed to melt with relief. "Thank God, I thought I had lost it!" He hugged her back.

"So what are we going to do about your whole, 'banned from the Celestial world' thing..." Lucy muttered with a look of concentration, seeming to forget to explain to her friend what exactly was going on.

He looked at her confused, and then she explained all she knew about the weird resets, including how nothing carried over and how completely and utterly _infuriating_ things got sometimes.

He frowned and looked like he was concentrating on something for a second, before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. At the confused look he received from Lucy he explained. "My gate isn't blocked off..."

Her jaw dropped too before she smiled and jumped back from him excitedly. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go and figure out what's going on!" Loke looked at her strangely before shrugging. They then disappeared in a swirl of light to the Celestial world.

* * *

Long story short, turns out that Loke wasn't the only spirit to remember. The _entire Celestial realm _did.

The Celestial Spirit King had even shown up, just as confused as the rest of them. Lucy explained what she knew to everyone and all the spirits wondered one thing.

What happens with their contracts?

Nobody had an answer to that, but Lyra _did_ happen to know something about the situation.

"I believe that we are experiencing something called 'time loops'. It's a very popular theory that many writers use." We all stared at her and she ducked her head shyly. "I don't know anything more, I never believed it was possible so I never tried learning more about it." We all nodded and thought about it for a minute, not very long though. The name was pretty self explanatory. The Celestial King finally spoke and resolved their major issue.

"All spirits will retain their contracts with the mages they have currently in this 'loop'. Those that have contracts that do not exist yet may only create them when their current contracts are void." He declared and disappeared to wherever he spent all his time.

"So basically it's just the same as usual?" Loke summarized the entire thing with his question.

"No! For one, we can create _our _contract _now_!" Lucy said with a bright smile as the spirits who didn't have contracts with her left to their homes.

Her spirits looked at her worriedly. Seeing their looks and understanding why they were confused she gave them an embarrassed laugh. "_You _try doing everything over again forty-three times and not get a little loopy." There were several Ahs as the rest of the spirits, minus Loke, left once they realized she had it all under control.

Loke smiled at her. "No need to make a new contract, ours can be the same as before."

"Okay!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm. "But we need a story for how I found out about you being a Celestial spirit, or if you'd like we can just let things go normally!" Lucy said. For some reason, Loke was betting on the stress of thinking she was the only one looping, almost every sentence she said sounded like it ended with an exclamation point. Her excitement over the situation was also almost palpable.

"No, if it gets like you said then I think I'm going to start this thing off with some fun." There was silence for a moment as they both thought of possible plans. All of a sudden, Lucy smiled.

Loke couldn't decide he should feel nervous or excited about that smile.

* * *

**(1.2)**

Natsu and the rest of the guild waited impatiently for Lucy to summon the spirit of the new key she'd gotten, she'd offered to show everyone how Celestial wizard contracts worked. Having already seen how she did it with Plue, Natsu wasn't exactly excited about it.

Lucy stood and raised her key, making a slightly weird but cool looking pose. "Gate of the Lion, Leo!" There was a flash and jaws dropped all over the guild as the spirit bowed in front of the Celestial mage.

"Close, but not quite. The name's Loke, sweetheart." Half of the guild fainted and the other half was incapable of forming a coherent thought.

"So, when are you free?" Lucy said pulling out her notebook, seemingly without noticing the reactions of the rest of the guild.

"Oh, anytime for you." Loke said kissing her hand. "But I won't be available if I'm on a mission, is that alright?"

"Of course! As long as you let me know before and after."  
"I'll make sure to do that. May I buy you a drink to seal the deal?" He waved an arm to the bar.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled. Then, as if only just realizing the shocked expression of the rest of the guild. "What? You didn't know he was a Celestial spirit?"

Loke shrugged when she looked at him. "I never told anyone, I thought it'd be obvious."

Lucy just shrugged back and followed him over to the bar to where Mirajane was the only one reacting well to the situation.

"Two strawberry margaritas." Loke said sitting down on a stool.

Mira smiled wide as she got to work making the drinks for the two. "Of course! And don't worry, it's on the house!" The rest of the guild members still awake fainted from Mira's cheerful and completely unsurprised response.

* * *

Later on, at Lucy's place.

"Well that went better than expected." Lucy managed to choke out in between laughter.

"Their _faces!_" Loke sputtered, shaking so hard he fell back on the arm of the couch they were sitting on.

"Now, what other mischief can we get up to? Lucy asked the spirit with a grin that could taken as either evil or deranged.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to find out." Loke practically purred, mirroring her.

* * *

**(1.1) **

***Lucy, The Anchor! **

***Also I decided, if one spirit loops then all of them follow. :3**

**(1.2) **

***On her twentieth loop, Lucy discovered a deep passion for pranking her non-looping guildmates. It helps keep her moderately sane. Plus it's also a great means of entertainment!**

***On the other hand, Loke discovered his on his very first loop.**

**Please read and review, tell me what you think. :) I'd love to hear ideas from you guys for future stories. ;D**

**~RpM**


	2. What!

**Looping Fairies**

**Chapter Two**

**"...What?!"**

**Hi there! Here is Chapter Two, all set and ready for you guys! This story is WAY more popular than my other fic, Old Friendships. Is it because this is a humor fic and the other one is more serious? Or is it just because nobody likes Fairy Tail OCs? Anyway, thank you all for your follows and favorites! **

**Thank you M. Press, Immortal Horse, Midnight Crew, and Stranger(guest) for reviewing!**

* * *

**2.1**

"So, why am _I_ doing this looping thing again?" The Dragon Slayer asked as Lucy squealed in happiness while saying something about 'another accomplice', whatever that meant. He'd stopped listening to her a while ago. "And what's up with bunny girl?"

Loke and Virgo sighed simultaneously. The loop had been fairly normal up until the point where Phantom Lord had sent Gajeel to destroy Fairy Tail. Instead of doing that, he'd warned the guild about what Phantom Lord was up to and joined them. Several things he had said, including the odd looks he sent some of the guild members, indicated that he was looping as well.

A quick experiment proved it for sure before Lucy happily glomped him in a scene that looked very similar to when Loke had started looping. That experiment had included Lucy going up to him and asking him how Pantherlily was doing, and then yelling 'Shoo-bi-doo-bop!' right in his face.

Not only did it prove an effective method for figuring out if he was Awake, it also served to give the two pranksters their first good laugh of the loop.

As soon as they'd gotten ahold of themselves and assured him that no, he wasn't hallucinating, they'd explained the loops as they knew them to him.

"Well, supposedly the people closest to the Anchor-That's me!-are the ones to start looping first!" Lucy said with her, by now, usual overexcited smile.

"Well yeah, I got _that_ from masochist girl over here. But why am _I _'looping' and not Flamebrain or Popsicle head? Shrimp even!" He said with a scowl. Virgo frowned slightly at his name for her but then just shrugged. Why not? It was true after all.

"Don't you think of yourself as a close friend?" Lucy asked him with a sad frown.

"Well..." His scowl darkened as his face blushed slightly. "Screw the tough act..." He muttered quietly to himself, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, I _do _think of everyone as friends, nakama even. I just... never figured anyone really thought of me the same way... Well, except for Juvia and Shrimp of course..." His voice was quiet and his blush had spread and deepened from his embarrassment.

Loke and Virgo blinked slightly at his confession. They had thought that, in the baseline at least, Gajeel had grown into an important part of Fairy Tail. Even if he wasn't particularly nice to everyone, many liked him. The thought that Gajeel did not know that made them slightly worried for the new looper. Starting out any loop, much less your first, with a negative attitude never ended well.

"Gajeel, I can assure you that everyone in the baseline loop thinks of you as nakama." Loke said with a friendly smile. The Iron Dragon Slayer looked up in surprise, and that was what cemented Lucy's decision.

Everyone drew back a little bit as she jumped to her feet from her seat at her dining room table. "So far you're the only other human looper, so nobody's here to back me up and agree! As your only looping nakama, we're going to show you that you really are one!" She proclaimed with a fist raised in the air dramatically.

"What shall we do, Princess?" Virgo asked with a slight smile, hoping for a particular outcome. The spirits liked to bet on who the target was and how bad it would be.

"We'll give him a proper welcome to Team Loopers of course." She answered with that smile of hers that promised pure insanity.

Gajeel leaned over and whispered a question in Loke's ear. "Should I be worried about that smile, or her mental stability?" He really didn't want to see a mental breakdown. Loke just smiled an exact replica of Lucy's.

"You only need to worry about her smile of you're a nonlooper."

Gajeel thought for a minute before shrugging. "What's first?"

* * *

**2.2**

"Um... What is that?" Natsu said, poking the weird creature.

"Puuuun!"

"It's my cat." Gajeel replied without missing a beat.

"Um... That's Plue, one of Lucy's Celestial spirits." Gray said with a sweatdrop, staring at the spirit.

"No, it's my cat." Gajeel growled.

"Oooohh, I get it! Like I've got Happy, you've got Plue?" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"Aye!" Happy chirped.

"Exactly!" Gajeel said with an affirmative nod. Natsu and Happy smiled as they mentally celebrated having figured it out before Gray.

"But... that... No it's not!" Gray sputtered.

"You got something to say about my cat?" Gajeel said with a dangerous glare, red eyes seeming to glow. Wait, no, they didn't _seem_ to glow. They WERE glowing!

"N-no! O-of course not..." Gray trembled as he wilted under that glare, deciding to just go with it.

"Pu-puun!"

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea." Gajeel said as he walked out of the guild, Plue following happily behind him.

Gray sighed and went to the bar to get a drink. At first he had seemed kind of nice, considering he'd quit Phantom Lord and warned them about the insane master, but he was going to be needing a lot more drinks in the future if the new member kept being this weird all the time.

* * *

Virgo smirked at the scene from her view through a viewing lacrima sat on top of Lucy's desk. "Okay, I take it back. Gajeel _can_ act when he _wants _to." She said, struggling to hold back laughter while Loke and Lucy literally rolled on the floor laughing.

"How'd I do?" Gajeel walked in with a smirk, Lucy's apartment was really close to the guild this loop so it hadn't taken more then a short walk to get there. Lucy scrambled up from the rug and tackled him with a bright grin.

"Congrats Gajeel! You're officially a part of Team Loopers!" She squeed.

"Okay, first of all, we're getting a new name. Second, I have _no_ idea WHY I just did that. But it was _completely_ worth it." He said, trying, and failing miserably, to push her off.

"Hmm... Well, I think we should keep the Loopers part," Loke said sitting up from his spot on the floor.

"Loopers... loopers..." Gajeel muttered. His face suddenly lit up as he lifted an eyebrow. "What about Looper's Laughs?"

Loke ran his fingers though his hair with a thoughtful look. "Sounds a little off, but it's got a nice ring to it. How'd you think of it?"

He just shrugged. "Meh, you guys said you don't prank Loopers right? Well that means they're going to be pretty dang happy about getting out of it. That means that seeing everyone else getting screwed is gonna be even funnier."

"I LOVE IT!" Lucy squealed happily. "I even know a little symbol we can wear, to help us know if we're all looping or not!" She yanked out her notepad seemingly from nowhere and flipped to a new page. She began doodling as Gajeel turned to Loke.

"You mean we won't always be looping?" He asked the lion spirit.

"Nope. Lucy ALWAYS loops, because she's the Anchor. The Celestial realm loops most of the time, but Lucy's told me of a few incidents where she thought the spirits were looping and we really weren't. Needless to say, she actually achieved being put in a mental institution." He snorted in amusement. Gajeel chuckled and shook his head as Lucy finally flipped her notebook around to them.

It showed several doodles of a line looping around into a figure eight. "It's the symbol for infinity or infinite possibilities, because if you keep following the line you'll go on forever and ever! It'll never end! I thought it represented our looping deal pretty well too!" She said, literally wiggling with excitement.

"Not bad," Loke chuckled. "But it took you five tries to just draw a long eight?"

"I'm not the best when it comes to drawing!" She defended with a whine as the Dragon Slayer and two spirits laughed. Gajeel suddenly remembered something he'd been wondering.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Are any other spirits on the team?" He asked looking at Virgo, who had been quietly observing the whole time.

"No," The spirit answered with a shake of her head. "While we all very much enjoy watching the antics Princess and Loke get into, we prefer watching from the Celestial realm unless our abilities are needed."

"Plue is kind of the mascot though!" Lucy chirped while holding said little spirit up in the air by his armpits. "Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba! Sithi uhm ingonyama!" She sang and sighed happily as Gajeel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Simba's loop was so fun."

"Puun!" The spirit called out as if agreeing. Gajeel just shook his head and followed Loke and Virgo's lead in pretending she didn't just do something weird.

"Wait! We haven't warned him about variant loops!" Loke's eyes were wide as he looked at the Dragon Slayer.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy's eyes widened too. "The loops don't always go the same way as baseline loop!"

"What does that mean?" Gajeel frowned as he tried to puzzle it out.

"I mean... well... It's really hard to explain! Just... try to ALWAYS check your memories! Sometimes things are _totally_ different!" Lucy said while nodding her head vigorously, and rather comically.

"Uh... okay, I guess. Don't really get what you're saying but okay." He shrugged.

"You'll get it eventually. Now, how about some dinner? I'm starving!" Loke said with a grin.

"Of course! Come on guys, I'm chef!" Lucy set off at a silly looking march towards her kitchen.

"Lucy's cooking?!" At first Loke's wide eyes and dropped jaw almost got Gajeel worried, but then the lion spirit started drooling. At the look he got he explained. "Lucy was a SIX star chef one loop."

He began to describe some of the foods Lucy knew how to make and soon he had Gajeel drooling too.

"I think I'm gonna like this looping business." Gajeel smirked.

* * *

**2.3**

Loke flashed to Lucy's apartment at the beginning of a new loop fully expecting her usual glomp and squeal routine. Instead, he came face to face with most men's worst nightmare:

A crying woman.

He found Lucy curled up on her couch, face shoved into the crook of her elbow as her body was wracked with sobs. When she realized he was there and looked up he knew something was _really_ wrong when she just keened and hid her face again.

"Lucy what's wrong?! What happened?!" He said frantically, rushing over to her and pulling her to a sitting position. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into a tight hug against his chest. Many loops ago this would have been his dream come true, holding Lucy like this, but as the loops had passed he lost any romantic feelings towards her. She was now more like his little sister, his little sister who, at the moment, was fragile as glass.

"L-Loke... It was.. _t-terrible!_" She sobbed into his shirt. "Everyone, they.." She choked, unable to get the words out.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you can't." He purred comfortingly. Literally_ purred_. He was far more in touch with his lion side now then in the baseline loop, and he found that purrs worked surprisingly well at calming people down.

"Everyone.. Fairy Tail.. Oh Loke! It.. it was a d-dark guild! B-but... Not like Edolas, I mean, they w-were opposite! B-but, not THAT type of opposite! Th-they w-were actually... evil! A-and... Li-like Natsu! He didn't c-care about ANYONE! And h-he would do stuff j-just to hurt people... And, and, and, and Mira! She, she was plain _cruel!_ And, oh Loke! _You!_ You d-dated women, just to b-break their hearts! And, and, that was only a s-small part of it! It was _terrible!" _She cried even harder.

Loke wrapped his arms around her shoulders with a protective purr. "How about... we have a vacation loop?" She sniffed as she looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. Despite the teasing and kindness in his voice she could hear the anger and pain he was hiding. "Every time... _Every single TIME_ the spirits don't loop _something_ happens and you end up taking the full force of it without anyone to help you. So, we're taking a vacation loop. And _you're_ going to be having so much fun that your cheeks are going to _hurt _from smiling so much. And you're going to forget all of that crazy stuff that happens to you, because we're going to swap those bad memories with fun ones." He pinched her cheeks teasingly, and Lucy easily heard the protectiveness and determination in his voice.

She just nodded and forced a small smile. The two sat there in silence for a long time, as Lucy let out the rest of her tears.

"Thank you, Loke." She mumbled sleepily, her voice hoarse.

"No problem, Lucy." He said hugging her tighter.

* * *

**2.4**

Gajeel was _really_ confused. And slightly sore.

Of course, Waking up in the middle of taking a step and falling on your face was something that would confuse most people. It took a few seconds for his memories to kick in, and he immediately checked his loop memories to see if this was a normal loop with a shiver.

Last loop... Was not something he wanted to repeat. **Ever.**

Now to go find Lucy and suppress the horrible mental images with some good old pranking mischief.

Gajeel set off to Magnolia with an evil grin for his soon-to-be victims. His face darkened as his memories kept coming back and hitting him. Seriously. It felt like someone was slugging him with a hammer.

If Gajeel ever found the entity that invented Laxeel and NaLa he would go berserk.

Even so, he found it odd that some variant loops kept trying to pair up all the Dragon Slayers... with each other.

His eye twitched as he was forced to mumble his pranks aloud to himself to ignore the **hated** memories. Sluesssss he hated loops.

* * *

**2.1: Gajeel's first loop went pretty well! He joined Fairy Tail on good terms, and is already part of a team!**

**2.2: ...Ok, why am I starting to get obsessed with mischievous Gajeel? Also shows how Looper's Laughs got their name. Not very exciting, I know. But like Gajeel said: Meh.**

**2.3 Sometimes... loops get bad. Note: This would be sometime earlier on in the loops for Lucy and Loke.**

**2.4 Now, don't get me wrong. I personally really like Laxeel. Why? I have no freaking clue. NaLa? I feel awkward about, but I have some pretty weird OTPs so I honestly can't say anything here. ScreamOut anyone?**

**Hey, important announcement! I forgot to put this in the first chapter, and keep getting reminded by things some reviewers put. These are oneshots, that are NOT in ANY order. Meaning, I may write something that happens in the future and I may write something that happens in the past at any given time. Also, tell me in a review what stories you guys want to hear more about! I'll be glad to write them up!**

**Now, I am going to use this bottom little space down here to ask you guys to check out my other fic, Old Friendships! Also, if you do happen to check it out, could you maybe tell me why it's not exactly very popular? Is it because the plot is moving too slow? The summary isn't interesting enough? Please! I'll even give you the summary right now to let you know some of what it's about!**

**Summary: Nobody really knows Gajeel. Not even Juvia, despite how close they are. An "old friend" of his shows up, someone who seems too weird and crazy even for Fairy Tail! One who's magic is pretty much useless, but she is still deadly with or without it. Gajeel's past is brought to the present, with secrets and shocking revelations around every corner! And wait, she's Gajeel's WHAT!**

**Anyway, please Read and Review!**

**~RpM**


	3. Insert Random Generic Chapter Title

**Looping Fairies**

**Chapter Three**

**Alright, you guys MIGHT have gotten this chapter yesterday but my mom came in and surprised me as I was writing. I quickly clicked the save button and in order to save my door from being torn down by my over excited dog Oz I got up, closed my laptop, and went and said hi. Not twenty seconds later I come back, open my laptop, and find that it didn't save. So I was too annoyed to type it up again. And now, finally, here you guys go! Chapter Three of Looping Fairies!**

**I do not own anything except the idea of doing a Fairy Tail time loop story. I will let you guys know now that I asked Saphroneth, the author of the epically awesome MLP Loops story, and I have permission to put this story in the same universe! Meaning, anyone of you who follows that story? I will be using the same universe for the crossover dimensions! Be prepared for awesomeness! No, I will not be using any of their ideas for the story. The only thing I am using is the other loops that Saphroneth has already connected into their own story. There are several loops that Saphroneth hasn't used yet, and for those I am glad to create my own. But some of the crossover loops will be set into the universe they have set out.**

**(I hope I explained that well enough!)**

**Quick Edit: Forgot to say thank you to **** alycat63, Midnight Crew, Lucy Queen of the Stars, and M. Press for reviewing last chapter! :D (23 freaking follows OMP I'm freaking out over here! XD)**

* * *

**3.1**

Lucy Awoke and looked around her. It seemed to be a normal loop, her apartment looked the same anyways, if a little messy. She checked her loop memories...

And promptly screamed in terror.

By the time she had exhausted her ridiculously large air supply with her screams she hadn't calmed down at all.

"Hey, shut up you little prick!" She heard in a frighteningly familiar voice.

"N-Natsu?" She whimpered. That would seal it: _Her_ Natsu would immediately panic at hearing such a sound come from her.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep here!" The voice snarled back from what she assumed was her bedroom.

_/No no no no nono nonononononono!/_

Without putting much thought into it she bolted from the apartment. As she ran she thought about her situation.

Evil dark guild? _/Perfectly normal./_

Evil dark guild members? _/Nothing unusual./_

Evil dark guild being Fairy Tail? _/Not that unordinary, it happens quite a lot in Variant loops./_

Evil dark guild members being Fairy Tail members? _/Been there done that./_

Evil version of Fairy Tail having a Top Assassin? _/Not typical but not too strange./_

Top Assassin being her NonAwake self? _/Not. Bleeping. Happening./_

She quickly went over the checklist she had for any time she Awoke on the wrong side of the law.

**Step One: Learn how many laws your NonAwake self has broken.**

_/Well, I know this isn't exactly GOOD but apparently the only thing is murder.../_

**Step Two: Immediately get as much distance between yourself and other criminals as possible.**

_/I've already run clear across Magnolia... Maybe I should hide in the forest?/_

**Step Three: Locate the Magic Counsel or other authority.**

_/Already know where the Magic Counsel is this loop./_

**Step Four: You now have four options.**

**Option 1: Turn yourself in and negotiate a safe, preferable deal.**

**Option 2: Use saved up loop money to buy supplies and spend the rest of the loop as a reclusive hermit in a cave, ancient forest, or deserted island.**

**Option 3: Use abilities to end the loop prematurely. (bad side effect: may result in Awakening in Eidolas or an even worse Variant loop)**

**Option 4: Get creative.**

_/Welp, guess I know the obvious choice here!/_

* * *

**3.2**

"Bakery goods?"

"Check!"

"Net?"

"Check!"

"Fake fluorescent slime?"

"Check!"

"Already hung mistletoe?"

"DOUBLE Check!"

Fairy Tail's most nefarious team, Looper's Laughs, all smiled with the glee that only those well versed in the art of pranking could achieve.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" The team's Leader, Lucy Heartfilia, giggled crazily.

"Puuuuuuuuuuuun!" The tiny Celestial Spirit mascot cheered.

* * *

**3.3**

Loke sat in the strange glass cell and drummed his fingers on his knees in boredom.

A giant muscled man with long blonde hair and a hammer attached to his belt walked into the room. He waved a hand at the security cameras, and Loke felt the telltale wave of magic go over them as the lenses glazed over.

The man stared at him for a while before frowning in confusion. "You are not my brother Loki." It was a statement that at the same time asked for an explanation.

"Yes and No."

The man tilted his head curiously. "I assume you are a looper as well?"

Loke nodded his head as he explained his statement. "I'm not your brother but my name _does_ happen to be Loke. With an e, not an i."

"Ah," He nodded in understanding. "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard."

"Loke, technically Leo the Celestial Spirit of the Lion Constellation but I changed my name way back in baseline. Member of Fairy Tail's team Looper's Laughs."

"I don't believe I've heard of you, but this loop is not very old." Thor said as he examined Loke thoughtfully.

"Same here, Fiore is kind of new to looping too. This isn't my first crossover loop but it's my first time looping alone." At the Asgardian's curious look he explained how he knew. "I don't sense the magic energy of anyone from my loop. Well, anyone that's Awake anyways."

Thor put a hand to his chin in thought. "Why did you Wake up so late in the loop?"

Loke frowned. "Late?"

"Yes, usually other loopers Awake earlier in the beginning. A large portion of the loop has already passed."

The Celestial Spirit-slash-temporary God of Mischief shrugged. "Why does anything happen in the loops?"

Thor laughed heartily. "That is a very good question, er, may I call you... Leo, was it? At least when Nonloopers aren't around?"

"Sure. Hey, any chance of me getting out of here?" Loke tapped on the extremely thick glass wall with his finger.

"Yes, although you may need to rid yourself of the Chitauri's control and play victim from there."

"Oh, that? It's not much stronger than a magically enforced command from a contracted mage so I shook that off in the first five minutes. I'm assuming I'll have to do a big 'fighting for control' scene, right?" Loke said, standing up to stretch out a cramp in his back.

He took note of the fact that Thor seemed to file away his odd(for the Asgardian, who most likely didn't even know what a Celestial spirit was) answer for later.

"Yes, I've put a spell on the security cameras so that it appears as if we've been arguing all this time over several random things... that aren't really important except for in baseline."

"Alright, so... Do I just roll with the loop memories and improvise?" Loke asked as he fully straightened from his catlike stretching. What? He was technically a lion!

Thor nodded before speaking as Loke felt the spell drop. "Of course, brother-"

"Do not call me your _brother_! We are not _brothers_!" Loke hissed the first reaction that his loop memories told him to do. _/Geez, I feel sorry for this Loki dude when he starts looping./_

"That is ENOUGH!" Thor shouted as he grabbed the handle of the hammer, Mjolnir, Loke's loop memories supplied, for emphasis. Apparently the illusionary argument had already been quite heated. "Loki, this is not you! What is wrong, brother?"

"Thor... I.." Loke decided that playing this out too long would probably only make it more annoying to deal with later.

Loke used his magic to make his eyes flash a bright blue, the same way they would if he were _actually_ being controlled, and fell to his knees with a scream of agony. Any looper would easily be able to see past his ruse, but all loopers had a set of acting skills that were absolutely Nonlooper-proof.

"AAAAGH!" He made his eyes flash brighter as his "brother" yelled and tried to get to him through the glass. Others began to rush into the room as he continued to scream in pain.

"Thor, don't!"

"I must get to my brother! Can you not see?! He was being manipulated just the same as the others!" Loke had to give Thor credit, he was good even for a looper.

"What's happening to him?!"

"My guess is that talking to Thor made it so that he slipped some of the control and now he's fighting back. I think it MIGHT be just a _little_ painful." Whoever that was just HAD to be a looper. No one else could master such a control over sarcasm.

Loke's loop memories didn't give him any names to the voices. He kept screaming but cut it off abruptly as he fell the rest of the way to the floor, clutching at his head and groaning as if still in pain.

"LOKI!" Thor's deep voice bellowed. There was the sound of the cell opening and then Loke was grabbed by a strong pair of arms. "Brother, speak to me!"

"Not.. your... AAAGGH!" He clutched his head tighter as he made the glow intensify.

"Thor, be careful!"

With a final scream and one last flash of light from his eyes Loke made himself go limp. A few seconds later he looked up dazedly, head hanging weakly from his neck, as if he'd just woken up.

"Wha...?" He mumbled, staring wild-eyed at the group of people surrounding him.

"Loki?" Thor asked hopefully. Loke had to try extra hard not to laugh at the puppy dog expression on his face. Dang this guy was good!

Now, Loke knew a lot of tricks. Being a prankster meant learning lots of odd things here and there. One of those little odd things was the very hard to master ability of fainting on demand.

"..."

"Is he going to be alright?"

* * *

"Leo?"

"Yeah Thor?"

"This is our loop's Anchor."

"Hi. It's nice to meet you..?"

"Tony, Tony Stark. And I must say, great performance."

* * *

**3.4**

Gajeel twitched and suppressed a growl.

"Now, while you're here you can do whatever, but our loop is a _sanctuary_ loop and there will be NO fighting." A lavender unicorn with wings lectured them with a serious expression.

"What?!" A red unicorn with a pink mane shouted and his horn sparked with fire similar to the inferno on his flank. "No fighting?! Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Aw come on Natsu, it can't be THAT hard!" A light cream colored earth pony with a long yellow mane giggled lightly as she looked at the image of a key ring and several star-like sparkles on her own flank.

"Are you kidding me?!" A dark navy blue unicorn with a black mane and a lethal looking snowflake on his flank yelled. "No way will I be able to stand being around Flamebrain so long without getting to beat him up!"

"Excuse me Ice Queen?! YOU beat ME up?!"

The two immediately tackled each other in a swirl of fire and ice.

Gajeel just ignored them, examining his unruly black mane(Seriously, did ALL loops have to give him terrible hair?) and steely gray coat. He saw what looked like a tattoo of his Iron Dragon's Roar on... his butt?

"Why is my most powerful attack tattooed on my butt?"

"Silly, it's called a cutie mark!" A pink earth pony with cotton candy looking hair giggled. She then proceeded to tell him ALL about how cutie marks were SO special because they showed a pony's most SPECIAL talent and therewereNEVERmorethanonetypeofcutiemarkbecausetheywereSOspecialand_she_gotHERcutiemarkatbecauseofherBESTESTfriendDashieand-

There was a flash as the fighting unicorns disappeared and Gajeel gladly took the opportunity to escape the energetic pony. She was a little too like his team's leader on a sugar rush...

The cream colored pony's smile turned into a blank glare. "Excuse me," She turned to the winged unicorn. "I'm just going to be frank here: What the yiff did you do to my friends?"

The pony blinked at the harsh difference between the cream colored mare's(who by now it was obvious was Lucy) voice. Before it was kind and friendly. Now it was dark and dangerous.

"I'm sorry, it just seemed like they weren't going to stop anytime soon and they almost froze/burnt Fluttershy's favorite flowers. I knew she'd be really upset if that happened.. And I'm serious when I say that there will be NO fighting."

Lucy immediately lost the dangerous edge around her. "Oh, why didn't you say so? I know more than most just how destructive those two can be! Plus, they're ALWAYS fighting!" She sighed in exasperation.

"Where did you send them?" Gajeel asked, recognizing the magic as the feel of a teleportation spell.

"Well in our loop villains tend to get banished... to the moon."

A small lion cub sitting on Lucy's back laughed. "Well THAT'S just hilarious."

"..."

"Loke, I get the lion part but why are you a cub?"

"Grrrrr..."

"D'aaawwwwww! So cute!" Two voices chimed at the exact same time with crazed giggles.

* * *

**3.5**

"..."

"..."

"...Laxus?"

"..."

"..."

"...Yes?"

"Please tell me you're looping."

"..."

"..."

"...You mean how everything's been repeating itself?"

"Yes."

"..."

"..."

"...Then yes."

"..."

"..."

"...We tell the guild we broke up?"

"And never speak of this again."

"...Agreed."

"..."

"..."

"Can we..."

"Get out of this closet?"

"...Yeah.. that... that would be great..."

* * *

**3.6**

Jonas Woke up, coincidentally right after waking up, went to join the morning ritual with his family, and stopped short. His sister's name was _Lucy_ this loop?

He shrugged, going to sit down to eat. Again he stopped short. He sighed. "Listen, I know you're not from this loop, but you need to follow the rules regardless."

"And these rules would be?" His "sister" was a blonde haired, brown eyed beauty(dang he'd never get over colors) in the process of ripping out her hair ribbons and completely ignoring their parent's protests.

"No breaking the community's rules without me to help start some sort of revolution."

* * *

**3.1 **

***You guys wanted some more of the twisted loop and I'm delivering! Thought it's probably not in the way you'd expect. Depending on what you guys think, I'll extend on it a little more in the next chapter. :)**

**3.2**

*** Hmmm... What oh what could our devious pranksters be planning? I'm leaving it up to your guys' imaginations on what the ingredients are for. :D**

**3.3**

*******Cue the name jokes!**

***Recently got into Avengers fanfictions. I TOTALLY believe that Tony would be Anchor. :3**

**3.4**

***YAY! Got Equestria in there.**

***I almost made the Dragonslayers actual DRAGONS... almost.**

**3.5**

***Who was in the closet with Laxus?! Not even I know. At least you guys see the beginning of Laxus's first loop! :D**

***And yes they only Awoke inside the closet.**

**3.6**

***In honor of the book _The Giver_ that I'm reading for ELA. I read ahead when the rest of the class has only read like three chapters. I finished the book yesterday... not a big fan of the ending. I can imagine Jonas would be starting a revolution every loop. X3**

* * *

**WOOT! Done with this chapter! :D Please Read and Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**Btw, I will be uploading the next chapter of _Old Friendships_ either today or tomorrow because I'm not going to bother trying to post them seconds apart anymore.**

**In another piece of news that you wouldn't care about whatsoever, I finally got the hang of using ****Ctrl + b , Ctrl + i , and Ctrl + u to bold, italicize, and underline when typing things up! It makes writing so much easier! WHY DID I NOT START DOING THIS SOONER! DX**

**(Ignore my ranting I'm just excited.)**

**~RpM**


End file.
